Zhang Li
Perfil thumb|260px|Zhang Li *'Nombre:' 张俪 / Zhang Li *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Guilin, Guangxi, China *'Estatura:' 169cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata *'Agencia:' Zhang Li Studio Dramas *Excellent Investor (Hunan TV, 2018) *Great Expectations (Hunan TV, 2018) *A Life Time Love (Dragon TV, 2017) *Xuan Wu (2017) *Candle in the Tomb: Mu Ye Gui Shi (QQLive, 2017) Cameo *Missing 9 (MBC, 2017) Cameo *The Identity of Father (CCTV-1, 2016) *Zhi Dan Shen Nan Nu (Shenzhen TV, 2016) *Thinking of You, Lu Xiang Bei (BTV, 2016) *Honey, I am Sorry (2015-2016) *Hakka (2015) *The Young Doctor (BTV, 2014) *Mian Ju Bei Hou (2014) *Beautiful Trap (Beijing TV, 2014) *Bu Shi Bu Xiang Jia (Guangdong TV, 2014) *The Four Scholars of Jiangnan (Zhejiang TV, 2014) *Xing Zuo Fang Cheng Shi 2 (QQLive, 2013) *Love Leo (Hunan TV, 2013) *Xin Shen Tan Lian Meng (CCTV, 2013) *Beijing Youth (Beijing TV, 2012) *The Heaven Sword and Dragon Saber (2012) *Yong Bu Ming Mu (Jiangsu TV, 2011) *Xing Zuo Fang Cheng Shi (QQLive, 2011) *Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (Hunan TV, 2011) *Nan Ren Bang (Beijing TV, 2011) *Yuan Yuan De Ai (Beijing TV, 2011) *Love of Seven Fairy Maidens (Anhui TV, 2011) *Island Rescue Team (2011) *An Yu An Xun 2 (Sohu TV, 2010) *An Yu An Xun (Sohu TV, 2009) *Shuang Cheng Bian Zou (CCTV, 2008) *Yue Liang Bei Hou (2008) *Lost in the Dream (Jiangsu TV, 2007) *Golden Earring (PPTV, 2007) Temas para Películas *''美人笑 (Mei Ren Xiao)'' tema para The Four Scholars of Jiangnan (2014) *''让爱从头 (Rang Ai Cong Tou)'' tema para Nan Ren Bang (2011) Películas *The Faces of My Gene (2018) *Goodbye Paranoid (2017) *Magic Make-Up Artist (2017) *On Fallen Wings (2017) *Chang Chen Ghost Stories (2015) *Breakup Buddies (2014) *To Love God (2013) *Fall in Love (2013) *I Do (2012) *The Blue Cornflower (2011) *Where Are You from (2011) *Wind Blast (2010) *Future X-Cops (2010) *Once Upon a Chinese Classic (2010) *What Is the Big Deal (2009) *Love You the Last Time (2007) Reconocimientos *'2013 Entertainment Live Rankings:' Actriz Más Influencial de la Televisión *'2012 BQ Celebrity Score Awards:' Actriz Breakthrough (Beijing Youth) *'2012 LeTV Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Televisión *'2011 LeTV Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Televisión *'2011 BQ Celebrity Score Awards:' Actriz con Mayor Potencial *'2007 Sina Web Festival:' Mejor Nueva Actriz Curiosidades *'Educación:' Academia Central de Drama *Estuvo en un relación con Sunny Wang entre 2014 y 2016. *El 15 de febrero de 2017, un representante de la agencia de Joo Jin Mo confirmó a Tv Report que el actor está saliendo con la actriz, después de conocerse en el set del drama chino “I’m Sorry, My Love”. *El 11 de marzode 2018, la agencia de Joo Jin Mo, Five Brothers Korea, declaró en un comunicado de prensa que el actor finalizó su relación con Zhang Li. Ellos declararon: “Los dos se separaron recientemente como resultado de sus apretadas agendas. Han decidido seguir siendo buenos amigos y colegas. Solicitamos su continuo interés y apoyo en las futuras promociones de Joo Jin Mo y Zhang Li”. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Sina Entertainment Galería Zhang Li01.jpg Zhang Li02.jpg Zhang Li03.jpg Zhang Li04.jpg Zhang Li05.jpg Zhang Li06.jpg Zhang Li07.jpg Zhang Li08.jpg Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante